Dreams not Nightmares
Summary Life for Negora is basically normal. And boring. Nothing could be worst than having to live with her three annoying siblings and her misunderstanding mother. The only thing she truly loves and cares about is her dreams and wishes. The stories she reads and the visions she gets are what keep her happy. All she wishes is for her dreams to be real. Little does she know that she has the power to do that. The life she knows flashes before her eyes and turns upside down when her wishes start coming true. Her new life will now weigh on sacrifices, family, truth, and what it truly means to live a life of dreams and nightmares. Chapter 1 Dear Diary, Well, today turned out to be a pretty normal day. Went to school, ate a chicken, my family hates me, all good. Once again, Pree and Brox were fighting over absolutely nothing. I kept my eyes focused on my scroll, but had a hard time transferring my brain into the story. I had to cover my ears from the annoying sound of their yammering. I tried to make them stop, but Mom told me to butt out. And Brox, being the annoying little brother that he is, said, "Yeah, Negora, butt out," with a smirk. Ugh! And guess what Mom didn't do. She didn't care whether Brox talked like that to me, but she does care when I talk like that to him. Why is it that whenever I do something wrong its a big deal, while whenever Ava, Pree, or Brox do something wrong, its cute, normal, or "mistakes happen all the time" kinds of talk? Is it because I'm the oldest? I think that's what it is. "Oh I'm the oldest, I should know better. I should be the better example." Well I have been a good example. Whenever Mom asks us to do something, I do it. Other than the others, who complain and wine about it and give exscuses not to do it. I don't know why they would listen to Pree other than listen to me. If Mom is gonna point talons at who is responsible for the misbehavior, she should be pointing at Pree, not me. I don't understand why they won't ever think. Mom doesn't know me as well as she thinks she does. Nobody understands, not even my friends. Azog would understand. Findrill and Kindrill would too. Laufey would definitely understand. I don't know if Maliketh would, but he would be there for me. I wish they were always here with me, not just in my scrolls and in my sleep. I want them to be real. Well, since we all know it probably will never happen, I have to hope that they come and visit me in my dreams. Good night. Hopefully tomorrow won't be another living nightmare. Love, '' Negora I put my ink away and rolled my diary scroll up and attached it to the rest. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, it was night. I pulled up my blanket and rolled up a little and rested my head gently on my pillow. Time to sleep and dream of Azog, or Findrill and Kindrill. Whoever would come to me tonight, I hope that its not a nightmare. I've had enough of those already. ---- "Azog, please!! You don't have to go," I pleaded the big pale Mudwing. Tears began to flow down my cheeks. I chased after him across the hills, finally slipping down a slippery slope while trying to catch him. He looked down at me with eyes full of pity and admiration. "I have to. Once they come for me, you cannot be with me," Azog said back to me. He did not bother to help me up the hill, for he knew that would only make his getting away fail. "But you must always know," he said softly. "I still love you." I mumbled, "No." In saying this, Azog quickly turned around and ran down the open meadow. "NOOOOO!!! Azog wait, no!!" I sceamed for him. I stumbled across the muddy hill and started running up the hill to catch him. When I reached the top, it was too late. Azog had already started flying. "NOOOO WAIT!!! Please, Azog, please!!" I yelled. He still continued to fly away. "No. I'm not letting you leave," I said to myself. I desparetly started to flap my wings and follow him. Azog turned his head around to see me flying to him, but still continued. I was flying slower than I normally should have. It felt like I had entered a whole new, dangerous world flying up. I looked down and my eyes immediatly felt dizzy. Something struck the back of my wing that made me howl. I started to fall to the hard, rocky plain. "AZOG!!" I nervously called. Azog turned around and watched in horror as I fell to the ground. He dove after me, but I knew he wouldn't make it in time. I spun in the air, grasping for flight. But before I knew it, a sharp edge cut my side and the hard ground knocked me out, cold. "Negora!!" I heard Azog say in fear. I felt strong, yet gentle arms lift me up. A claw grasped my face. "Negora...Negora please wake up...wake up..." ---- "...Negora, wake up!" a persistant voice yelled into my ear. My eyes burst wide open to the broad light of day. Pree was at the edge of my bed, staring at me. "What are you doing in here? I was having a good dream that ''you interrupted!!" I bursted in rage. "Well, too bad. You slept in. You're going to be late for school!" Pree jumped up and down and ran out of my room. I groaned out of morning wake. I scrubbed my claw across my face and got out of bed to get ready. "School's not as important as a dream of a life-time," I said to myself. I reached out for my blue infinite stone amulet and put it around my neck. I grasped the gemstone with my claw and kissed it. "Please let today be a good day," I wished as I closed my eyes. I then quickly ran out of my room to gt ready to go. ---- Despite hating Reality, school wasn't so bad. I liked my teachers and most of them weren't boring. Most of the subjects weren't terrible either. I had the usual: Dragon Science, Pyhrrian History and Geography, Draconic Arts, and Math. But my favorite class was a small, but great one. Creative Writing. The one subject where all my hopes and dreams of the world could be written onto scrolls. Of course, my writing wasn't as good as my friends. Silverstar was a genius and a natural when it came to writing. Malori was awesome at everything anyways. I wasn't very sure if Katavi, or K.T. as we call her, did a lot of writing, but when I did see it, I thought it was great. As for Kindred, I didn't know if she wrote or not. She was just her happy, hyper, friendly-self all the time. I loved my friends. Most of them were writers of course. All of whom make there own stories and characters much like me. Except, I never knew if they went through the same thing I went through when getting home everyday. Draconic Arts had just ended and I was headed to the Falls to eat. As I walked out, I spotted Silverstar, Kindred, and K.T. in line for their food. Silverstar gave a small wave and I waved back. I went to the middle of the Falls yard where we normally sat for lunch. I sat my bag down on my seat and pulled out one of my favorite scrolls. The Dark World. I smiled as I folded the pages up, ready to continue where I left off. Thorson flew quickly towards Maliketh's portal opening. The red magic of the Aether surrounded the entire area. Thorson knew what he had to do, even if it meant his own death. He was willing to do it, for Joy. And for his brother, Laufey. He would do it for the whole universe. As Thorson's grip on the Stone Box tightened, he spotted Malikith raising his talons to the sky, ready to start the parting of realms and connect them together. Thorson clenched his jaw in anger and marched forward. "Maliketh!" Thorson called out. Maliketh turned his chalked black face and blood red eyes to Thorson. A small glow of surprise lit up his eyes. "Stop this madness!" Thorson demanded. "You know nothing of the power of me," Maliketh wickedly remarked. "You know nothing of the Aether! It will consume your world, and the rest of the universe with it." Maliketh looked up to prepare himself once more. "I'm afraid that isn't going to happen," Thorson said in a low voice. In saying this, Thorson lifted his lightning staff and waved it towards Maliketh. A bright flash and a bang sent Maliketh flying back against the walls of his ship. Thorson ran to him and grabbed the Dark dragon by the throat. "You will never cast your darkness in my world or in any world!" Thorson angrily spat. With his other claw, he lifted the lid of the Stone Box. "NO!!" boomed a dark voice. It came from Maliketh, but it wasn't his voice. Red magic emerged from Maliketh's body and was vacuumed into the Stone Box. Thorson quickly closed the Stone Box and dropped Maliketh from his grasp. Thorson grabbed a strong hold of his lightning staff and desperatly tried to strike Maliketh. But in that moment, Maliketh was gone. Vanished from sight. Thorson looked in all directions with a line of confusion running up his face. Maliketh had disappeared. But where? "Hey Negora," Malori's voice said. I jumped a little at the scare she gave me. I had been so focused on my scroll, I hardly noticed her coming. Malori sat down across from me on the stone table. "You scared me," I admitted to her. "Sorry," Malori apologized with a bit of a teasing smile. "Whatcha' reading?" she asked as she bent her head across the stone table. "Oh, uh, The Dark World," I said with a small embarassed laugh. "Of course." Malori rolled her eyes a little, but chuckled still. "Your always poking your head in a scroll. Especially one of those. Aren't you reading the same author?" "I think so," I said, turning to the front of the story. Always there was no author's name for the same type of stories. "I can't tell. I don't even know who the author is. But he, or she, is awesome no matter what." I regarded the statement with a nod and a grin. "You don't nearly write as much as you read," Malori stated. Of course she was right about that. "Well, that's because I keep most of my thoughts in here." I pointed my talon up at my mind. "Besides, most of my writing is personal. I would share like...45% of those stories to you guys." "Hi guys," Silverstar's voice broke in. She came in alongside Kindred and K.T., all of them holding a large boar for their lunch. Silverstar had her notebook in her other claw, as usual. "Hey Silver,” Malori happily replied. “Kindred, why don’t you have food?” I asked the smiling Sandwing as she sat down next to me. “Are you having one of those Sandwing ration habits again?” “Well, that’s normal for me, silly, and Silvie is willing to share,” Kindred beamed up and waved her wing in my face playfully. "What're'ya reading?" she looked down at my lap to see the tangled scrolls of The Dark World. "The Dark World," I replied with a sense of pride this time. Kindred giggled. "Are you swooning over Maliketh again?" Kindred caressed her claw over her head and leaned up against me like a damsel in distress. I shoved her off me playfully and in defense. "I do not swoon! I just...think he's a cool character, that's all." "Right," Kindred nodded her head sarcastically. "Just like the way you think Azog is a cool character too." My controlled Rainwing emotions tipped over. I could feel the warm pink riding up my face. Kindred started to laugh. "Oh my moons, she's blushing!" K.T. said with excitement. More pink started to form on my wings. I couldn't really deny it. Azog was my most favorite bad guy character ever. He was in my favorite scroll series, The Lord of Dragons. He was a pale white Mudwing with scars from battle. His arm was severed by the heroes off the scroll. Yes, Azog was a villain. Something I didn't like in the stories. But I had created a story for him so that he could redeem himself. My version of myself in the story may or '' may not'' have a thing for him. It in others words, I'' may have a thing for him. "Well," I spoke, trying to control my emotions back to my favorite purple scales, "I won't deny that I like him, but it's not like he's real. I can't like a non-existing dragon." My heart felt a little betrayed while saying something like that. "Real enough for you," Silverstar said to me. "I know your mind, Negora. If you want him to be real in your mind, then he can be real in your heart." I smiled at my friend. Silverstar was my first friend since coming to the Jade Mountain school. She was really kind and shared the same live of writing as I did. "Well, if we are all done being in the Dream world, I'm starving in the real world," said K.T. We all laughed in reply and I took a bit of my boar. Chapter 2 When I flew through my home cave entrance, I heard echoes of screams. Not the terrified, pain-inflicted scream, but the overjoyed, laughter overload scream. It was the loud laugh of my little three-year-old sister Ava. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk in without plugging my ears. I passed through the tunnel and entered the family cave, where my little siblings would play and make complete messes. Fruit smears, leaves scattered everywhere, and the wooden toys that were made and sold in the Rainwing village, would decorate the leaf-carpeted floor. My five-year-old little brother Brox was starting to tackle Ava and the joyful screams began to choke into tears. Brox ''always picked on his sisters, but he picked on and possibly hated Ava the most. She always wanted to play the sports with him, but when one of them starts to whine, they would have a big go at each other. At times, it would get way out of hand, and this was one of those times. "Hey! Brox, leave her alone!" I shouted at my annoying brother. He continued to tackle her. I ran over and tried hauling him off of Ava. He tried resisting and my frustration got the best of me, making my claws dig deeper into his scales. I tossed him off of Ava, a few scratches on her arms that matched the ones I left on my brother. "Knock it off, you two!" I growled at Brox, knowing it probably wasn't Ava's fault at all. Brox looked like he was trying hard to cry. I looked at the scratches I made and they didn't look so bad, no blood which was good. "Negora," Mom's voice called from the tunnel, " what did you do?" I turned and saw her brown eyes filling with anger, but her face unchanging. I really couldn't believe what I was hearing. What did I'' do? Did she not hear what was happening? It was normal for Pree, Brox, and Ava to scream, play, and fight in this cave. In the past, I would ignore it and spend that time in my cave. But whenever I got concerned or frustrated with the racket, I would try to stop them or tell them to move. Every time I barged in though, Mom would flip out and tell me to stop. This time was no different, but it hurt me every time. "''I didn't do anything wrong!" I said louder than I intended. "I was trying to stop Brox from hurting Ava...again." "How many times have I told you to mind your own business?" Mom said with strong authority. That was where Mom was incorrect. I only recalled a couple of times she told me that, and guess what? I listen the first time, as always. She told that to all of us and 1 out of 4 actually listen. Although that was besides the point, this had really nothing to do with 'minding my own business.' It kind of sounded like she didn't care that Ava and Brox were fighting. "How is that not minding my business?" I asked in disbelief. "You could have come to get me is how," she said. "It didn't sound like you really cared," I talked back. That was when I remembered that Mom would usually hate me for the rest of the day if I talked back to her. "Who's the mom, Negora?!" she yelled and pointed her talon at me, which made my heart sink. "I'm the mom! When you have kids that's when you're the mom! Not any time sooner. So you can stop acting like one!" Heat rose on my scales. If I could breathe fire, smoke would be rising from my nostrils. I tried to hold back my pain-filled tears. She may have hatched us, but what kind of mother was she if she didn't care? "If being a mother means not caring about your children like you do...then I think I'll pass." Maybe I should've just scream into a bush, but it was too late. My mother looked hurt. Very hurt. Anger still masked her face, but her eyes clouded. She stiffened her talons. "Go to your cave!" she commanded. I scoffed, but she continued. "Go! Before I ground you from your scrolls!" I breathed out in disbelief. Scrolls? She was going to ground me from my scrolls?! It seemed like a stupid punishment, but it was all I had. I turned my gaze away from her and walked to my cave. Brox grinned with his stupid red cheeks sticking out at me. "Oooh, you gonna get grounded," he mumbled to me. "Shut up!" I whispered to him with stern anger. "Brox, that's enough!" Mom commanded him. I brushed my leaf curtains in front of my cave entrance. Under my breath, I scoffed at her. For once she got mad at them and not me. I set my school bag to the side of my bad and started to choke up. I gently laid myself on my bed and tried to breath normally without all the sniffing of years to block my lungs. A few tears fell here and there when I finally decided to write in my journal. Dear Diary, I would say that this was the worst day ever if I hadn't had plenty of those already. School was fun. My friends actually talked to me about Maliketh and Azog. I never dared to bring them up in conversation, but they did tease me a bit on which one I loved more than the other. When I got home though, Brox and Ava were fighting again and I tried to break up the fight. But once again Mom blamed everything on me just because I didn't want Ava to get hurt. She told me to mind my own business. I didn't really see how it had anything to do with that, and it felt like she didn't care if her children beat each other up. Mom said that she was the mom and I wasn't, and that when I had children I could be the mother. The way she was acting as a mother then made me feel like being a mother was terrible... I paused to think about what to write next. I looked back on what happened and realized my own mistake and not just get own. ...which was probably not the best thing to say. I realize now that I made a mistake. I said some things I shouldn't have said. Sometimes I wish I could go back and fix my mistakes and not look back and regret everything. But sometimes I also wish my family was different. If they weren't so annoying, misunderstanding, maybe things would be different. Yes, I'm saying it. I wish I had a different family. Well, right now I'm hungry. I better go see if Mom can tolerate me to go hunting. Maybe when she's cooled down I'll apologize. Right now, I don't know if I can deal with her. I'll write to you later. Love, Negora I rolled the scroll up and put it away. Sighing, I left my room nervously and shifted my scales to purple before confronting my disappointed mother. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Negora1) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)